Work conducted and/or published during 2009 has addressed several general areas: 1) maternal serum concentrations of various inflammatory mediators and subsequent pregnancy outcome 2) risk factors for preeclampsia 3) stability of vitamin D in long-term storage 4) serum 25 Hydroxyvitamin D and pregnancy outcomes 4) change in BMI between births and preterm birth;5) maternal EPHX1 polymorphisms and risk of phenytoin-induced congenital malformations. Results from topic 1 indicated that elevated levels of the chemokine ENA-78 preceded the occurrence of miscarriage, but that levels of IL-8, MIP-1945;, MIP-1946;, MCP-1 and RANTES were not associated with this outcome. In addition, among cytokines, thrombopoietin was associated with miscarriage. Results from topic 2 indicate that maternal serum theobromine concentration (the main xanthine alkaloid in chocolate) in the third trimester is not associated with the development of preeclampsia. Serum theobromine in the first half of pregnancy was associated with an increased risk of preeclampsia. These results are at variance with previous findings that higher cord blood theobromine is associated with reduced risk of preeclampsia, as is maternal chocolate intake. Results from topic 3 indicate that serum 25 (OH) vitamin D levels are stable after 40 or more years in storage. Topic 4 analysis is ongoing. A case-cohort design was implemented in order to determine the association between serum 25-OH vitamin D levels obtained in the first half of pregnancy and the developement of preeclampsia and preterm birth. Finally, analysis 5, results of which are currently under review demonstrated that among women taking phenytoin (Dilantin) during pregnancy, women who had genetic polymorphisms associated with production of increased amounts of reactive metabolites were at approximately doubled risk of having a child with the characteristic features of fetal hydantoin syndrome.